


Make It Up To Me

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australia, M/M, drop bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Dan decides to play a little trick on Seb while they're in Australia, convincing the poor German that 'drop bears' are real...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> Sorry it took so long, sometimes life just gets in the way! Hope you enjoy :) Happy New Year!

Sebastian took his bottom lip between his teeth, worrying the sensitive skin. He looked around the tall trees, his eyes wide in fear. Every step he took was careful, trying to place his feet as quietly as possible against the ground. He walked in silence, unable to maintain a conversation with his boyfriend, not wanting to make too much noise. He had his hand clasped around Dan’s, his fingers tightly curling around calloused skin. There was panic rising in his chest. This was supposed to be a nice relaxing walk in the Australian countryside but it was turning out to be anything but…

\-------  
Wanting to spend time with his family, Dan had travelled out to Australia nearly a week before the Grand Prix took place. It had been pleasant, seeing his parents after being away from his home town for so long - one of the disadvantages of racing! But what he had been most excited for was Sebastian arriving and being able to introduce his boyfriend to all of his family. 

Sebastian had settled into the family rather quickly, enjoying meeting Dan’s parents and sister. The days had been busy, Dan wanting to show Seb as much of his home town as possible but this morning, Sebastian and Dan were enjoying a much needed lie-in. 

Seb had woken first, the warm sunlight creeping over his face as it pulled from his deep slumber. He had his head resting against Dan’s supple chest, the sound of his heart beating a constant comfort to Seb. As he peered up at Dan above him, he spotted his closed eyes, eyelashes gently resting against his high cheekbones. But it didn’t matter that Dan was still asleep, Seb was quite content just to lie there in Dan’s arms.

Seb wasn’t sure how much time had passed before he felt Dan stir beneath him. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking around the room before settling his gaze on Sebastian,

“Hey…” He murmured sleepily, his voice thick with sleep, Australian accent more prominent.

Seb smiled up at Dan, “Hey yourself.”

“I thought I might have dreamt last night...”

Sebastian shook his head, a warm blush creeping over his cheeks as he remembered the events of the previous evening, “All real, my love.”

“Good.” Dan answered, pressing a gentle kiss to Seb’s forehead, the soft strands of blonde hair tickling at his skin, “What do you want to do today?” He asked curiously, the couple still had a few more days before they were required at the track. He was looking forward to a nice relaxing time, without any stress or worries.

“How about a walk?” Seb suggested, wanting just to spend a little time with Dan.

Dan smiled, “Sounds lovely. I could show you the bush!” He said excitedly. There was a pause of consideration before Dan spoke again, “We’d better watch out for the drop bears though.”

“The what?” Seb asked, a note of panic in his voice. He had heard stories of all the dangerous animals in Australia, none of them seemed friendly! But he’d never heard of a drop bear. 

“Oh Sebby…” Dan threaded his fingers through Seb’s hair, gently smoothing down the wild strands, “You’ve got a lot to learn about Australian wildlife… You know what a koala is, don’t you?” Dan stopped, waiting for Seb’s nod in response before continuing, “A drop bear is a deadly version of one of those. It sits in the trees, pretending to be friendly until someone steps beneath them. They’ll drop down from hundreds of feet in the air with their claws out and fangs bared, ready to attack you!” Dan explained, his hands moving as he demonstrated the motion.

“They’re- You can find them around here?” Sebastian queried, his eyes widened in fear. He had only hoped for a nice, quiet walk!

Dan nodded, “Oh yeah, we see them all the time. You’ve got to be quiet though otherwise they’ll hear you.” Dan took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down as he tried hard to quell his laughter. The look on Seb’s face was priceless, he really wished he had a camera! The poor German looked terrified, his skin a significant shade paler, his eyes wide. He couldn’t believe Seb was believing him! “Don’t worry though Seb, I’ll look after you though.”

\----  
Sebastian scanned the trees around them, peering up to the tallest branches and sweeping his eyes across the lowest. He gasped as his gaze fell upon a grey figure sitting in one of the trees not too far from them. He froze, unable to move his feet as his grip on Dan’s hand tightened. 

“Is that - Is that one of them?” Seb whispered, beginning to panic as he nodded in the direction he’d been looking in.

Dan followed Sebastian’s nod, a chuckle nearly escaping from his parted lips, “No sweetheart, that’s just a normal koala.” He really had to try hard to suppress his laughter as he spotted Seb’s wide eyes.

“How do you know?” Sebastian queried quietly, not wanting to speak too loudly for fear of the creature hearing. 

“It’s not a drop bear love, trust me.” Dan answered, dipping his head slightly to brush his lips against Sebastian’s forehead, the soft blonde hair gently tickling his skin, “You’re completely safe.”

“But-But how do you know? Like how can you be certain?” Seb asked frantically, feeling a familiar burning sensation in his eyes as tears began to fall. This really wasn’t how he’d hoped to be spending his afternoon, “I just don’t want it to hurt me Dan, or you…”

Dan sighed, suddenly feeling guilty. He could hear the panic laced in Seb’s words, see the fear painted on his face. It had just meant to be a joke, a silly little prank. But Sebastian had managed to work himself up so much that he’d upset himself. And now Dan felt bad. He slipped his arm around Seb’s shoulders and pulled the shorter man towards him. He lifted his thumb and gently smoothed over Seb’s cheek, wiping away the few fallen tears, “It’s alright Sebby…” He murmured softly, “I promise you it’s not a drop bear.”

Seb turned his head, burying it slightly in Dan’s shoulder as he took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice before he spoke, “Are you sure?”

Dan nodded, running his fingers through Seb’s hair, somewhat smoothing down the wild strands, “Positive love, there’s no such thing as a drop bear.”

Sebastian snapped his head up to look at Dan through squinted eyes, “What the fuck Dan?”

“I’m sorry love, it was just a joke. I didn’t mean for it to get this far…” Dan murmured apologetically, using his other arm to pull Sebastian into a proper hug. He held his boyfriend tightly, rubbing soothing circles against his back until he felt Seb relax beneath his touch.

“I can’t believe you’d do that Dan!” Seb exclaimed, he’d truly believed Dan’s words, “You’d better find a way to make this up to me!” He said, pouting at Dan like a small child.

Dan leant forwards, his mouth pressed to Sebastian’s ear. “Oh I can think of a way or two…” He whispered suggestively, his warm breath tickling Seb’s skin. Dan knew the perfect way to make Sebastian forgive him… Dan had never been more thankful for the double bed in his childhood bedroom. He offered his hand to Seb who eagerly took it and without another word spoken, the couple turned around and headed back to the car, drop bears forgotten.


End file.
